Ethonic Magic Reactor
The Ethonic Magic Reactor (マジックリアクターEthonic majikkuriakutā) is considered by all as the single greatest crowning achievement in the world of science and magic, created by the Stryker Corporation as an unimaginable source of magic and electrical energy, mainly used to fuel vast industries and numerous countries, this reactor was developed by the Earth Land's greatest engineer and scientific mind known as Antonio Stryker. The reactor is capable of absorbing vast amounts of Ethernano Particles from the air and atmosphere in order to convert it into a more viable energy source that is later used as a unique form of energy used to power machines, magic items, and new generation magic vehicles. The reactor is said to be the most powerful source of magic energy is the course of human history, being unrivaled as the most dangerous magic device exist, dwarfing the power of Nirvana, Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter, and the Satellite Square: Etherion. It would not be until much later that Antonio would give the schematics and designs to Horizon Industries in order to mass produce them and distribute in multiple countries and regions in order to save money and apportion a much cheaper source of renewable energy. The energy itself is nearly infinite, being placed in a recursive loop that is located deep in it's epicenter, creating a mobius strip of pure magic energy. Development The idea of creating a reactor that deals in magic particles came to Antonio when he was out on an expedition to the ruined building of the old Magic Council Headquarters, destroyed by Jackal, a member of the Tartaros guild '''a while ago. When reaching the facility, Antonio sent groups of scientists and soldiers to study and recover anything of value. After hours of moving rubble and debris, Antonio stumbles upon a room centered in the middle of the headquarters, a room containing the broken remains of the '''Etherion. As an intelligent and gifted researcher, Antonio spent weeks studying the magic glyphs that composed the magic weapon, reading and translating the hieroglyphic characters and deciphering each of the symbol's meaning and purpose. Antonio discovered that several of the characters each contained a specific function, bestowing Etherion it's targeting system, allowing it to target any target from the sky, and power gauge that regulated the amount of energy that Etherion uses with each shot it fires. With this information, Antonio was finally able to proceed to create a prototype design needed to begin his work on a fully functional magic reactor. Taking his findings and everything he needs to his personal laboratory located in Fiore, Antonio starts immediate work on creating his reactor. Factoring in the many equations needed to start building, he begins to find a compatible source of energy and materials capable of generating a viable power source. However, Antonio encountered a problem: The energy created doesn't last very long. The energy within the prototype would dissipate over time, Antonio needed to find some way for the reactor to be able to sustain the energy within itself indefinitely. As the weeks turned into months, and still with no solution to his power problem, Antonio decides to take a walk around Magnolia Town, coming up with ideas as to how overcome this challenge. Upon arriving, he stops by the Magnolia Cake Shop, ready to buy a cake when he witnesses a particular cake with the mobius strip symbol (symbol of infinity) on it. Like a bolt of lightning, a solution to his problem arrives, he hurries to his laboratory to quickly apply his solution. He discovered that if he looped the energy within itself, concentrating the energy into a focal point located at the epicenter of the reactor, the energy would be able to circulate endlessly within itself. Function and Applications Energy Source The energy that this reactor generates is nearly infinite and perfect in every way, serving as a viable powers source and limitless in it's potentials. The process that allows it to generate unimaginably vast amounts of magic energy is a process that takes place deep inside it's inner chamber where the primary controls are. The reactor takes in Ethernano Particles from Earth Land's atmosphere and takes it inside the main chamber, where it is later compressed into a singularity where it is fed even more greater amounts of Ethernano to the point of rupturing. It is at this point that the massive energy building inside is released in violent waves, only to be re-absorbed by the machine and repeat the entire process all over again. The entire process is repeated over and over and over again on a never ending loop that only serves to augment the volume and intensity of the absorbed energy taken in by the reactor after being released. Interestingly enough, every time the process occurs, more and more excess energy is created as a side effect of the process, 50% of the energy developed is stored inside the reactor's main core where it is transformed into a mobius strip (∞) of pure, unrestrained magic energy that loops inside itself on an infinite, endless process where the energy is capable of replenishing itself boundlessly. The purpose for this to increase the force of the energy taken in after every release, with the massive excess energy stored in the center being fed constantly 24/7 without any rest. This entire process generates roughly over 500 trillion Edeas in a matter of hours, doubling and tripling after ever absorb-release event the reactor causes, and throwing the excess in the main core to be compressed again. Ultimately, this entire operation blesses the Ethonic Magic Reactor the power to create an infinite source of energy to be used in an unimaginable vast amount of different ways. Compressed Reactor A much, much more smaller version of the reactor, created by the New World Militia after acquiring the schematics and plans during the events of Operation: El Dorado. This version of the reactor is nearly 50 times smaller to it's colossal counter-part found everywhere else, this is primarily due with the intention of making it much more compact and easy to transport, as well as function as a much more superior energy source, capable of producing the same amount of energy but with the added benefit of being able to be hooked to smaller devices and equipment. The compressed reactor was constructed by NWM, being upgraded and modded by their top scientists and engineers in ways that even Antonio is unable to replicate. As such, they are the only ones who know how to create this version of the Ethonic Magic Reactor, keeping the entire process a well-guarded secret. Trivia * The Fairy Tail equivalent of a Nuclear Reactor. * An artificial version of the Fairy Heart. Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item